


Bleed for Me

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 允在, 图配文, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *给 @一对毛球 太太的图配文*警察×吸血鬼AU*真正的xxj文笔，辣鸡车手是不应该写铺垫剧情的:）*一发完





	Bleed for Me

**Author's Note:**

> *给 @一对毛球 太太的图配文  
> *警察×吸血鬼AU  
> *真正的xxj文笔，辣鸡车手是不应该写铺垫剧情的:）  
> *一发完

原图：

 

 

郑允浩第一次遇到金在中的时候，他10岁。那天晚上，他和邻居家的几个孩子瞒着家长，偷跑到镇子北面的森林里冒险。

镇上所有的人都知道，森林的深处矗立着一座古堡，这座古堡从很久以前就废弃了，作为这个地方历史的见证，一直没有被拆掉。

倒是有些似是而非的故事，说那幢古堡中居住着吸血鬼，可是这种骗小孩的故事早就已经落伍了，连小孩子都不会相信。

森林里的树木长得太茂密了，黑压压地笼罩在头顶，只有几缕昏暗的月光从树影中投下来，几个毛头小子手电筒的光亮，也并不能让他们完全看清周围的情况。

结果可想而知，几个孩子在森林里漫无目的地转悠了不知多久，一个严峻的事实摆在了面前：他们迷路了。

几个人垂头丧气地坐在树下，难道要等到大人们发现他们不见了、来森林里找到他们，他们才能出去吗？

郑允浩提议继续走，但是另外几个孩子却完全泄了气，坐在那里摇头。

不愿放弃自己改变现状的机会，郑允浩握紧了手电筒，往另一个方向走去。

要么找到那幢古堡，拍下照片留念，要么就走出森林，平安地回家，再叫大人们来把那几个孩子带出来。

走了不知多久，眼前的树木变得稀疏了些，他隐隐看到远处一根粗壮的树杈上坐了个人。

大半夜的，除了他们这些爱惹事的小鬼，谁还会跑到这森林的深处？

揉揉自己的眼睛，走近一些想要确认。

他没看错，树杈上确实坐着一个年纪和他差不多的少年，大大的黑眼睛，眼尾细长上翘，嘴唇鲜红，上身的衬衫随意地敞开着，露出下面白的惊人的肌肤。明明没有月光，怎么会觉得他的皮肤白得发亮呢？

他可真漂亮……

郑允浩呆呆地站在树下看着那个少年，倒是对方先开口了。

“喂，小孩儿，你迷路了？”

少年说话的声音也很好听。

“我不是小孩儿！”看上去明明跟自己年龄差不多，却要这样叫他，郑允浩很不服气，“如果我是小孩儿，那你也是小孩儿！”

少年听了他的话，捂着嘴笑起来。

“嘴硬什么，明明都迷路了……”

郑允浩一下子被对方戳到痛处，虽然事实如此，他还是很不甘心。

“那你怎么会待在这里？难道不是迷路了？”他大声问坐在树上的少年，少年看着他，笑得更开心了。

“你笑什么？”

“你……不知道我是谁吗？”少年忍住笑，托着下巴看着他。

“你是谁？我没见过你啊，你不是我们学校的吧？”郑允浩认真地回答。

少年撇撇嘴，从树上跳了下来，动作轻盈地像一只猫。

少年走到他跟前，嘟着嘴，捏了捏他的脸。

“我说啊，我看起来像是个普通人吗？”

少年的手指很柔软，但冷得像冰。

“唔……”郑允浩再次专注地打量着眼前的人，少年也睁大了眼睛，用期待的眼神看着他。

“不像。”

“你太漂亮了。”

非常认真的语气，少年愣了一下，别过头去笑了，耳朵有点泛红。

“哇……你这个人，真的很有意思啊……”

“我，我说错什么了吗？”

少年止住笑，看着他。

“你有没有听过吸血鬼的传说啊？”

“那些都是大人们讲来骗小孩的吧……”郑允浩撇了撇嘴，他可不会相信这种故事。

“不是哦……”少年握住他的肩膀，嘴唇贴在他耳边，轻声说，“我就是吸血鬼。”

少年不带温度的呼吸喷在他耳朵上，他却觉得那里的皮肤一阵发烫，心脏砰砰地跳起来。他赶紧把少年推开了。

“我……我不信！”

眼前这个纤细漂亮，看起来和他一样大的少年，个头甚至还没有他高，难道会是故事中说的可怕的吸血鬼吗？

“不信啊……”少年鼓着脸想了想。上前一步握住了郑允浩的左手，覆在自己的胸口处。

手掌下的皮肤细嫩而冰冷，除了这过低的体温，郑允浩意识到还有什么不对劲，心脏疯了一般狂跳起来。

没错，与他相反，手掌下，感受不到少年的心跳。

他真的是吸血鬼吗……

奇怪的是，郑允浩并没有觉得害怕，甚至有点兴奋，能遇到这样美丽的生物。

少年放开他的手，后退一步。

“相信了？”

“嗯。”

“不害怕吗？”少年歪着头问他。

郑允浩摇摇头。

“你，也像故事里说的那样，有很长很尖的可怕牙齿吗？”

少年有点不太高兴：“什么可怕牙齿啊……”说完就凑过来，张开小巧的嘴巴，露出那四颗尖尖的牙齿。

“哪里可怕了？”

郑允浩伸出手指碰了碰少年尖尖的牙齿。

“确实不可怕，很可爱啊……”

“哪里可爱了？”少年愤愤地闭了嘴，牙齿不小心在郑允浩的手指上划出了一道浅浅的伤口。

“怎么可以说一个吸血鬼的尖牙可爱呢？”少年瞪着他。

“可是……你的尖牙就是很可爱啊……”

郑允浩边说边在心里偷笑。不让说可怕，又不让说可爱，连这种事情都会在意，虽然是吸血鬼，看起来和他一样大，却比他幼稚多了。

“都划破你手指了，所以是很危险的尖牙。”少年郑重其事地说。

郑允浩看看自己不断渗出血珠的手指，又看看面前的少年。

“你要吸吗？”郑允浩认真地问道。

“什么？”少年吃惊地望着他。

“就是觉得，不能浪费了吧。”

“你是不是疯啦！”少年大声说，“你都不怕我把你的血都吸干？”

“你会吗？”郑允浩反问。

少年一下子哽住了。噘着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地说了些什么，还是走上前，双手握着郑允浩的手，把他受伤的手指含进嘴里。

对方红润的双唇包裹着他的手指，柔软的舌头触碰到他的指尖，郑允浩能清楚地感觉到对方在吮吸他伤口的血液，可是却不觉得很疼，只觉得少年半闭着眼睛含着他手指的样子，让他脸颊发烫，心里莫名麻酥酥的。

没过多久，少年就吐出了他的手指，红色的舌头伸出来，舔了舔粘了血液的嘴唇。

郑允浩低头看一眼手指，发现伤口已经不见了。

“既然我都吸了你的血，就给你点回报咯。”少年冲他微微一笑。

郑允浩这时才想起他到底是来做什么的。

“你知道怎么从森林里出去吗？”

“你……这就要走啦？”少年不安地挠了挠脸颊。

“嗯，我得回去了，我有几个同伴还在森林里，他们也迷路了。”郑允浩点头说道，没有听出少年声音中的一丝失落。

少年看着他，张了张嘴，却还是没有发出声音。

“想出去的话，就跟我来吧。”少年往前走去，低声说。

 

金在中从那天开始，每天都是一副闷闷不乐的样子。姐姐们都不肯放过这个逗弄弟弟的机会。

“怎么天天苦着脸啊？”

金在中不愿意告诉她们，不代表她们猜不出来。

“因为那个人类小孩儿？”

金在中瞪了她们一眼，不说话。

“你恋爱了？”

“胡说！我才没有！”金在中立刻从沙发上跳起来，冲她们挥了挥拳头。

“没有就没有，这么激动做什么？”六姐无奈地撇撇嘴，补充一句，“那我们也不用告诉你他的名字了吧？”

金在中立刻竖起了耳朵：“什么？”

“昨天我们去镇子上，听到别人叫他的名字。不过现在看来也没什么必要告诉你了……”

金在中立刻跑上前抓住了六姐的手腕，可怜兮兮地看着她。

“他叫什么，你快说啊。”

六姐推了一下他的小鼻子。

“瞧你这着急的样子，他叫郑允浩。”

金在中在心里把这个名字重复了好几遍。

六姐看着他，叹了口气。

“在中啊，我们虽然不像传说里说的那样，只有吸人血才能存活。如果你只是想和人类交朋友，那当然可以办到，但你毕竟是吸血鬼，可不能动了真心啊……”

金在中简短地“哦”了一声，从姐姐们面前跑开了。

其实他也不知道自己对那个看上去和自己年龄相仿的男孩儿是什么感情，就是很想再见到他啊，可是又害怕那个男孩儿已经把自己忘到脑后去了……

想起郑允浩说自己很漂亮的时候，竟然也会觉得脸上发烫。他从来都不知道吸血鬼也会有这样心动的感觉呢。

 

十五年对金在中这样的吸血鬼来说，其实只是转瞬即逝。姐姐们已经找到伴侣，到其他地方生活了，小镇外的古堡里，只剩下金在中一个人。

其实，吸血鬼和人类一样，也是会感到孤独。

郑允浩大概是离开了这个小镇吧，这十五年间，金在中一次都没有再见过他。

因为偶然从镇上的人类那里听到了郑允浩的消息，他终于下定决心要再见到他。就算要动用自己的力量强行让他和自己在一起，甚至把对方变成吸血鬼，金在中也不想再过一个人的生活了。

绝！不！

 

郑允浩来首尔已经10年了。在这里上了高中和大学，毕业以后兜兜转转，做了几份工作都觉得不适合自己。最后还是去参加了公考，成为了一名警察。

25岁的新人警察郑允浩，总是会被前辈指使去做一些没人愿意做的事情。

就比如，最近总是接到市民投诉，说郊区那栋废弃的医院大楼里闹鬼，去那里查看情况的工作就落到了郑允浩头上。

郑允浩从来没有告诉过别人，他不相信世界上有鬼，却相信世界上有吸血鬼。因为他见过。

跟人们故事里的描述不一样。他小时候遇到的那个吸血鬼，可爱又漂亮，让他始终念念不忘，但他离开小镇以后就再也没见过那个吸血鬼了。

推开医院大楼的大门，黑暗的大厅空荡荡的，脚边的地面上散落着尘土废物。他打开了手电筒。

顺着楼梯往楼上走，突然听到头顶上方的楼层传来了轻微的响动。

“有人吗？我是警察，这里是禁止入内的！”

回答他的只有他自己声音的回声。

踏上刚才仿佛有响动的楼层，却没有看到任何人影。忽然感到身后涌来一股气流，正想回头，就感到有什么东西碰了一下他的后脑勺，很轻的力道，他却在一瞬间失去了意识。

 

明明睁开眼睛了，眼前却是一团模糊不清的灰色，眨了眨眼睛，忽然醒悟过来自己的眼前蒙着布料。尝试着移动身体，也失败了，此时此刻他正被绳子绑住，除了手可以稍微抬起来，上身动弹不得。

让他想不通的是，他明明都没有发现有人靠近，只是被轻轻碰了一下脑后，怎么就会失去意识了呢？

他开始用力挣扎，无论如何也要先脱离束缚……

“别费力气了。”

他听到离他很近的地方有人说话。

“你不可能挣得开的。”

大概是哪个对警察心存怨恨的社会垃圾吧，让他落得这么一个倒霉的境地。

“你是谁？你知道我是警察吧，这样做对你没好处，你最好的选择是……”他话还没说完，就感到一跟手指贴上了他的嘴唇。那格外冰冷的触感突然让他心里一紧。

“别说了，你说的利害关系，对我都不成立……”

刚才还离他有一段距离的声音，现在听起来就在他耳边。“允浩……或者我该叫警察先生？”

居然连自己的警察制服上绣的名字都认真看过了，难道这个罪犯针对的是他本人而不是警察这个身份？

“你要做什么？”郑允浩努力使自己的声音听起来冷静又职业。

“一会儿你就知道了……”那人的声音低下去，冰凉的手指抚上他的胸口，拽着他的制服用力一扯，随着扣子四下掉落的声音，身前的皮肤暴露在秋日的空气中，让他微微打了个寒战。

感到那人在他身旁坐下了，手臂扶着他的肩膀，很近的距离，说话时的气息喷在他耳侧。

“允浩，你还记得我吗？”

郑允浩没回答，大脑却在快速运转，开始回忆他来到首尔之后还有印象的每一个人。

“我蒙住你的眼睛，又没堵住你的嘴，为什么不说话？”

不满他的沉默，那人的声音里带了一丝埋怨。

郑允浩只好开口：“也许我认识你，但是你的声音，我听不出来。”

那人在他耳边叹了口气。

“也对，都这么久了，声音也变了……”

话音落下，接着是一段漫长的寂静。郑允浩除了自己的心跳和肩膀上对方手臂的触感，什么也听不到、感受不到。

“这么久了”，是他认识很久的人？可是……

一瞬间，唇上冰冷柔软的触感让郑允浩的心脏狂跳起来，因为震惊，连挣扎都忘了。那人覆上他的嘴唇，动作很轻，只是这样紧紧贴着。为什么呢，那个人的吻这么温柔，却这么冷，像是冬日冰封的花瓣，柔软清丽，却不带一丝温度。

他忽然感到下唇一痛，原来是那人在他嘴唇上咬了一口，然后是柔软的舌尖，舔弄着刚才被咬的地方，一路缓慢地舔下去，湿漉漉的触感一直蔓延到颈侧。

那人的声音又响起来，低得近乎耳语：“那这样，可以想起来了吗……”

金在中张开嘴，对着郑允浩的脖子咬下去。

强烈的痛感让郑允浩反射性地一抖，却只是让贴在他颈侧的獠牙咬得更深了。他感到自己温热的血液正从对方的嘴角溢出来，说着脖子往下流。

“是……是你……？”他试着开口，发现声音哑得让自己都不认识了。

是他吗，是他10岁时遇到的那个吸血鬼吗？

天下还有这么巧的事情？

眼前突然亮起，刺激得他闭上了眼睛。

对方的嘴唇离开了他的脖子，留下伤口继续向外缓慢地涌出鲜红的液体。

“不许闭着眼睛。”金在中气呼呼地说，手指碰了碰郑允浩的眼角，做了一个撑开他眼睛的动作。

郑允浩看着眼前模糊的轮廓渐渐清晰。

“被灯光刺激到了吗……可是像你这样的人类，没有灯光就成了睁眼瞎，真麻烦……”

终于适应了灯光，郑允浩发现自己躺在一个空旷的房间里，以前可能是医院的会议室，现在房间里空荡荡的，只有他躺着的这张床，和对方坐着的那把椅子。

他呆呆地看着那个人的脸，与记忆中有几分重合，但已不是小孩的面庞，白得发光的皮肤和异常漂亮的五官倒是没什么变化。

“我……记得你……”他艰难地说，感到颈上的伤口一跳一跳地抽痛。

“可是我不知道你的名字……”

“知道了，可以留下来陪我吗？”那人如此说道。

郑允浩没有回答。

陪他，是什么意思……

对方叹了口气。

“我叫金在中。”

手指滑过郑允浩颈侧的伤口，粘着鲜血，把手指含进嘴里。

“伤口，疼吗？”金在中淡淡道。

郑允浩犹豫了一下，还是实话实说：“很疼。”

“被吸血鬼咬了，如果就这样不管，伤口不会愈合，血液也不会凝固……”金在中凑过去，捧着郑允浩的脸，在这个人类的眼前投下一片阴影。

“所以我再问你一遍，可以留下来陪我吗？”威胁的语气。

“……”

虽然郑允浩并没有因此觉得害怕就是了。

金在中看着郑允浩黑色的眼睛和紧闭的嘴唇，叹了口气。

“你是不是知道我只是在吓唬你啊……真是的，还不如长得凶一点……”

他的嘴唇贴上对方脖子上那略显狰狞的伤口，轻柔地舔弄，郑允浩感到疼痛感似乎在逐渐消失，可是一股麻酥酥地感觉却开始在胸口蔓延。

郑允浩知道，金在中让他的伤口愈合了。

对这个吸血鬼，他有一肚子疑问，在脑海中撞来撞去只剩下一句。

“你为什么要找我？”

金在中看着他，突然笑了。

“喂，我要跟你说一见钟情，你相信吗？”

这句话让郑允浩的大脑当机了一秒。

“这……算不算跨物种的爱情？”他没头没脑地冒出一句，金在中立刻在他头上打了一下。

“为什么你这话听起来这么恶心呢？”

听起来确实怪怪的，郑允浩决定真诚地道歉。

“对不起，虽然你是吸血鬼，可是从外表来看跟人类也没什么区别，我不应该那么说。”

金在中眨了眨眼睛，突然站起来轻盈地跳上了床，跨坐到郑允浩身上，脸有点红。

“其实其他的……也跟人类没区别的……”一咬牙，自暴自弃地说下去，“允浩，跟我做吧，如果感觉舒服，就留下来陪我，好不好？”

郑允浩愣住了，看着坐在他大腿上的金在中，结结巴巴地开口：

“你……是要上我？”

金在中咬着嘴唇，脸红得像煮熟的龙虾。

“不是……是允浩你……上我……”

郑允浩听了这话，张了张嘴，却没能发出声音。金在中已经开始解他制服裤子的腰带了。

“你……”

金在中已经拉开了他的裤链。

“你……”

金在中退开一点，把郑允浩的制服裤子和内裤一起拽到了膝盖处，郑允浩的阴茎从内裤里弹出来，在空气里晃了晃。

“等等……”

“哇，你好大……”金在中忍不住感叹道，心里想着他看人的眼光可真不错。

“你听我说……”

金在中上身穿了一件布料很薄的酒红色衬衫，松松垮垮地只扣了一个扣子，现在正解了那一个扣子，开始脱自己的裤子。

郑允浩上身被绑在床上，急得只能用力抬了抬腿，大喊道：“等一下！”

金在中这才停了手上的动作看他。

“在中……你……没必要做到这种地步……”

金在中眨了眨眼睛，奇怪地问他：“难道……你还是处男，所以不敢？”

“不是！”郑允浩脱口而出。

金在中看他慌张的样子，笑得眼睛都弯了。只穿着内裤的臀部贴着对方肌肉坚实的大腿，伸手握住了对方的阴茎，上下揉搓着。

郑允浩不敢动了，命根子握在别人手里，而且人家吸血鬼天生怪力，这要是一使劲……

他没心思再想下去了，因为金在中伏在他腿上，把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

“呃……”湿润柔软的口腔包裹住他的那一刻，郑允浩大脑里一片空白，金在中吮着他的阴茎在敏感的头部舔了一下，他就倒吸了一口气，胯下的阴茎完全被唤醒了。

金在中的嘴巴那么小，此时此刻却收起牙齿，粉嫩的嘴唇贴着他的阴茎，把嘴张到最大，来容纳他……

“唔……你……又变大了……”

金在中感到自己整个口腔都被撑的满满的，几乎要含不下，对方的体温极大地刺激着他的口腔，窒息感让他眼泪都要流出来了，但是他却意外的喜欢这种感觉，自己腿间的东西也渐渐站起来了。慢慢地把对方的阴茎吐出来握在手里，伸出舌头顺着柱身细细地舔。

郑允浩不自觉的摸了摸他柔顺的头发，金在中就抬起雾蒙蒙的眼睛看他，眼角红红的，软软地嗯了一声。看他这个诱人样子，郑允浩只觉得下腹直发痒，见对方已经偷偷地脱了内裤，伸手到自己腿间，握着阴茎摩擦，便小声建议道：“在中……让我帮你……你把绳子解开吧……”

“唔……不行……你又不答应我……没把你的手绑在一起……已经很仁慈了……”金在中嘟着嘴说，换了个姿势，骑在他胯上，背对着郑允浩，扶着他的阴茎对准了穴口就往下坐。

郑允浩吓了一跳，看不见金在中的表情，只能听到他咿唔的喘息，心里想着这人，啊不，这吸血鬼都不怕疼的？但是对方的那里却很容易地接纳了他，随着对方慢慢地往下坐，穴口被一点点撑开，里面湿湿软软的，每进入一寸，敏感的肠壁就紧咬着他收缩一下，好像在吃着什么美味的东西。

“呼……在中你……不疼吗？”

金在中有点奇怪地回头去看郑允浩。

“啊啊……不疼……很……舒服……”难道人类这么做都会很疼吗？为什么他不觉得疼，只觉得对方把他撑的好满，后面酥酥麻麻的……

金在中身上还穿着那件酒红色衬衫，把漂亮的臀部都遮住了，郑允浩咽了口唾沫。

“在中……把衬衫脱了吧，让我看看……”

到了这个地步金在中也不觉得害羞了，衬衫被他脱掉丢到一边，露出光滑白皙的后背，隐隐地能看到皮肤下匀称的肌肉，纤细的腰微微颤动，白嫩浑圆的臀部挺翘着，不断磨蹭到他的小腹。没了衣服的遮掩，郑允浩更能清楚的看到对方的小穴是怎样被他一点点撑开，穴口的嫩肉热情地吮着他的阴茎。完全没入时，两人都发出了一声叹息。

金在中以前虽然没有做过这样的事，但他事先查了不少资料，现在正撑着郑允浩的腿，扭动着腰寻找体内的那一点。可是他早就就被后面的大家伙折磨得浑身发软，自己这么一动就觉得累，只好拜托对方：“唔嗯……允浩你……动一动……”

“那你……帮我把绳子解开……”其实郑允浩早就忍不住了，也不在乎对方是什么身份和事情的后果，只想搂着对方那细腰狠狠地顶弄，让他话都说不出来，只能带着哭腔叫他的名字，绳子无疑是让他无法尽兴的最大阻拦。

金在中也管不了那么多了，手伸到身后，摸到郑允浩身上的绳子，手一紧，绳子就立刻断成了几段。郑允浩撑着上身坐起来，把对方揽进怀里用力一顶，金在中被他冷不防的一下弄得浑身一颤，呻吟的声音更软了。

“啊啊……允呐……我……”

郑允浩一只手搂着他，另一只手伸到下面包着对方臀上的软肉用力揉捏，阴茎偶然擦过对方体内的一点，就听见金在中原本低低的呻吟一下子拔高了。

“等……啊——”

整个人反射性地弹了一下，大腿因为快感而曲了起来，腿的内侧都在颤，从没经历过这样强烈的刺激，下意识地就想逃，郑允浩立刻搂着他的胸口把他捞回来，继续对准了那一点顶弄。

“呼……你……跑什么……”

郑允浩的温度太高了，手掌，胸膛，在他体内不断欺负他的阴茎，烫的几乎要把他融化。金在中攥紧了对方的胳膊，仰着头大口大口地喘气，嘴里的呻吟带了点哭腔。

“嗯啊……允浩……我不……嗯……不行了……”

“吸了我那么多血……这就受不了了？”

“不……不知道啦……允呐……”金在中话也说得断断续续的，却不自觉地把臀部翘得更高，随着对方向前冲撞的动作配合地向后靠。

“谁叫你……啊……那么大……又那么热……”

郑允浩只觉得自己的理智都烧尽了，全部的感官都集中在两人联结的地方，对方身上虽然是凉的，包裹着他的内壁却那么火热，一层一层缠上来，温柔地吸着他的阴茎，让他的下腹一阵阵发紧。

他更用力地顶了几下，感到对方的后穴一下子缩紧了，激得他一下子射了出来，金在中感受到对方精液汹涌地射进来，与对方几乎在同一时刻释放了。

金在中靠着他的胸口，乖顺地伏在他怀里喘气。虽然觉得自己这样的想法很疯狂，但对方毕竟不是普通人，郑允浩还是忍不住问了：“在中你……不会怀孕吧？”

金在中懒洋洋地抬头，软绵绵地瞪了他一眼：“你瞎说什么呢！”

郑允浩不好意思地挠了挠鼻子：“因为你不是人类啊，我就想……”

“那也不会……”金在中嘟着嘴，脸又红了，“你别想了……”

郑允浩叹了口气：“我对你们吸血鬼的事都不了解，你以后可要慢慢告诉我啊。”

金在中愣了一下，欣喜地睁大了眼睛：“你的意思是，你以后会留下来陪我？”

“准确的说是你搬去我那里住，这里阴森森的，别人都以为在闹鬼……”

“你说真的？不是糊弄我？”金在中有些不敢相信。

“上了你就跑，我是那种不负责任的人吗？”郑允浩笑着摸了摸对方汗湿的头发。

“那……谁知道呢……”金在中伏在他胸口，声音闷闷的，“不过你要是跑了，我肯定找到你们警察局去……”

“做什么？”

“咬你。”

 

 

——FIN——

 


End file.
